disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1960
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 21 - Toby Tyler * February 24 - Kidnapped * May 19 - Pollyanna * August 10 - The Hound That Thought He Was A Raccoon * June 11 - The Sign of Zorro * November 1 - Ten Who Dared * December 23 - Swiss Family Robinson Shorts * January 21 - Goliath II Television * Zorro and The Mickey Mouse Club are cancelled. * ABC moves Walt Disney Presents from Friday nights to Sunday nights. Theme park happenings * September - Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev is refused entry to Disneyland, due to security concerns * Disneyland welcomes its 20 millionth guest. Events * Walt Disney begins negotiations with P.L. Travers to make a movie based on her book Mary Poppins. * Gene Autry appoints Walt Disney to the Board of Directors of his Los Angeles Angels Major League Baseball team, which would begin play in 1961. Walt would later play a role in convincing Autry to move the team from Los Angeles to Anaheim, the home of Disneyland, in 1966. The Walt Disney Company would later own the team from 1996 to 2003, under which the team would win the World Series in 2002. A fictional version of the team was featured in the films Angels in the Outfield and Angels in the Infield. * The Sherman Brothers songwriting team are hired by Disney. * Disney purchases the story rights to The Small One; it won't be made into a movie until 1978. People Births *James V. Hart (screenwriter, producer and novelist) *Kevin Lima (film director and animator) *Christine Nelson (one-time actress and daughter of Jerry Nelson) *January 4 - April Winchell (voice artist) *January 11 - Stanley Tucci (actor, writer, film producer and film director) *January 15 - Kelly Asbury (story supervisor) *January 18 - Mark Rylance (English actor, theatre director, and playwright) *February 7 - James Spader (actor); Yasunori Matsumoto (voice actor) *February 18 - Tony Anselmo (voice actor) *February 20 - Wendee Lee (voice actress, writer, director) *March 12 - Courtney B. Vance (actor) *March 13 - Joe Ranft (voice artist and animator) *March 17 - Vicki Lewis (voice actress) *April 11 - Jeremy Clarkson (voice artist) *April 14 - Brad Garrett (actor voice actor, stand-up comedian, professional poker player) *April 28 - Steven Blum (voice actor) *May 20 - Tony Goldwyn (voice artist) *May 29 - Neil Crone (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 6 - Roger Rose (voice artist) *June 17 - Thomas Haden Church (actor) *July 2 - Terry Rossio (film writer, film producer) *July 5 - Bruce Lanoil (actor, voice artist, and puppeteer) *July 10 - Jeff Bergman (voice actor) *July 14 - Jane Lynch (actress and comedian) *August 10 - Antonio Banderas (actor, director, and producer) *August 28 - Emma Samms (actress) *September 10 - Colin Firth (voice artist) *September 17 - Kevin Clash (puppeteer) *October 17 - Rob Marshall (director and choreographer) *October 21 - Paul Rugg (screenwriter, producer and voice actor) *October 24 - BD Wong (actor) *October 25 - Chris Buck (film director and animator) *November 4 - Kathy Griffin (actress and comedian) *November 11 - Stanley Tucci (actor, writer, film producer and film director) *November 17 - RuPaul (actor, drag queen, model, author, and recording artist) *November 26 - Greg Berg (voice actor) *December 3 - Daryl Hannah (film actress) *December 3 - Julianne Moore (actress) *December 9 - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (writer, singer, and voice artist) *December 24 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) *December 25 - Desirée Goyette (singer, composer, lyricist and voice-over artist) Deaths *January 26 - Riley Thomson (animator and comics artist) *May 27 - Edward Brophy (actor) *July 21 - Al Hoffman (songwriter and member of the Songwriters Hall of Fame) *August 23 - Oscar Hammerstein II (songwriter, producer and director) *November 14 - Walter Catlett (actor) *November 16 - Clark Gable (actor) *Charlotte Clark (seamstress) 1960